Dragon, America, New girl
by nicole8706
Summary: Draco and Harry still don like each other but they will make it work when someone come to Hogwarts from the summer with her sister. please R/R


Sisters True Life
    
    A/n: HEY HEY okay i know that some people may not like this but hey i don 
    
    Care okay me and my friend are making a story wrapped around two original 
    
    Charters we came up with it and all we would really hope that you wouldn't flame 
    
    But if you don't like it o-well we are just doing this to have fun!!!
    
    Disclaimer: Don own anything sept for Liz Evee and Tiffa.
    
    Chapter 1
    
    ~Evee~
    
                Sitting on the train was so boring. My sister Tiffa and I are coming to Hogwarts from America.  Our parents left us when we were six years old they jumped off a bridge god only knows why i thought that it was rather stupid.  Coming here to live is like hell to me i don't know about my sister though she hasn't been herself lately but she will speak her mind when she has to.  We are in our sixth year well at least that's what the letter said.  I just 
    
    Don't know what to expect anymore.
    
                The compartment door slid open causing me to jump from the sudden disturbance.
    
    "Well what do we have here?" a voice asked.  I looked up and saw a tall guy with blonde white hair and steel gray eyes he was HOTT!! I thought to 
    
    Myself.
    
    "Um... who are you? And what gives you the right to walk in here like you own the fucking place?"
    
    "Whoa. I'm Draco the right i have I'm not sure but i guess you would call it common curiosity. What's wrong with you?"
    
    "Nothing sorry just doesn't yell you'll wake up Tiffa my sister. I'm Evee."
    
    "Nice to meet you. What's wrong with her? Just tired?"
    
    "Um... we aren't really sure.  She has been really tired lately and hasn't felt that good either."
    
    "Oh...I'm sorry...Where have you come here from?"
    
    "What? Oh sorry America California to be precise."
    
    "Malfoy what the hell are you doing messing with people who don't even know anyone?" came a voice from behind Draco.
    
    "Potter what the hell I'm just making friends."
    
    "Friends my ass."
    
    "HEY i have no idea who the hell you are but leave him the fuck alone he hasn't done anything.  Now if you don't mind go away!" I could hear a small laugh escape from Draco's lips.
    
    ~Tiffa~
    
    "What the hell is going on?"  I asked my sister waking up to the yelling voices.  I looked around and saw two boys one with jet black hair and 
    
    Emerald eyes and the other with blonde hair and gray eyes. 'They're both 
    
    VERY cute' I thought ' but i think the one with black raven hair is cuter.'
    
    "Who are you?" I asked them.
    
    "Harry Potter"
    
    "Draco Malfoy"
    
    "Oh cool, why the hell are you people yelling?"
    
    "Draco, the ass, is messing with your friend."
    
    "Their sisters you idiot if you think you know them get your facts strait."
    
    "He wasn't messing with me! We were talking" put in my sister.
    
    "Yes Evee is right Potter why did you have to come in here and take over our conversation?"
    
                Harry opened his mouth to say something but Evee yelled "Shut the hell up!!!" Evee looked at me concerned.
    
    "Tiffa I am so sorry you were sleeping."
    
    "It's okay I'm fine."
    
                Draco and Harry came into the compartment and sat down.  Evee and I sat apart and Harry sat in between us and Draco took the place on the other side closer to Evee.  Two people came walking into the compartment not to long after.
    
    "Okay now who are you people?" My sister asked a little annoyed.
    
    "Hermione Granger." said the girl who looked toward Evee and sent daggers 
    
    Her way.
    
    "Ron Weasly"
    
    "We are with Harry we were just looking for him," said the girl.
    
    "Oh" Evee and I said at the same time.
    
    "What's your name?" Harry asked me. "Tiffany, but everyone calls me Tiffa." 
    
    I said shyly.
    
    "Wow that's a cool name. Nice to meet you."
    
    "I'm Evee," my sister said. "We are new to Hogwarts."
    
    "What year?" Hermione asked stalely.
    
    "Sixth" I said in a small voice.
    
    "Your with us cool!!!" Ron said.  'Wow he speaks.' I thought. 'That's 
    
    Amazing.'
    
                I looked at Evee who was laughing at what Draco had said. 'She likes him.' I thought. ' I'll talk to her after the sorting ceremony what ever that 
    
    Is.' and leaned over and lied my head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. I was so tired these days and the trip to Hogwarts didn't help much.
    
                I slept until Evee woke me up at Hogwarts.  We all shoved ourselves into a carriage and it headed up to Hogwarts.  I looked around Hermione and Evee where glaring and Harry and Ron were glaring at Draco. I sighed 'Great everyone hates each other.'
    
                Professor McGonagal approached us when we got inside.
    
    "Tiffany and Evee Sandman i presume? Follow me."
    
                As we were walking up an old man with twinkling eyes called for silence.  
    
    "We have two new students from America Evee and Tiffany Sandman."
    
                Evee smiled at everyone while i suddenly became fascinated with my shoes. 
    
    "Evee please come to get sorted."
    
                Evee walked up and sat under this huge hat.  It was quiet for a long moment and then yelled "SLYTHERIN!!!"
    
                Evee smiled at me and walked to the table where people where waving for her. "Tiffany" the man called Dumbledore called. "Please come up here."  I walked up and sat under the hat.
    
    "Hmmmmmmm... So many qualities, much like you're sister but rather different at the same time... Where to put you... Where I put sister I 
    
    Guess...SLYTHEREN!!!" It yelled I let my breath out and smiled I sat beside my sister and she introduced me to everyone."Crabde, Goyle, Pansey..." 'I guess she doesn't like Pansey that much...' I smiled and ate my food and left for the library.
    
                Once there I sank into a chair, Libraries were the one place i could totally relax.  I took out Hogwarts, a History and read for a while.
    
    ~!*EVEE*!~
    
                The sorting was fun.  All the attention, but I could tell that Tiffa was getting nervous.  When i was called up to put that ugly hat on my head I was suddenly felt scared because maybe my sister and me would be split up.  
    
    I really didn't want that to happen.  But when I got put into Slytheren the first person I looked at was Draco and he was beaming! I took a seat and before i knew it he was telling people to trade him seats.  My sister was called up and my god she was shacking like a leaf.  She got in the same 'house' as me and she practically ran over and sat down.  I told her who everyone was.  I ate and drank the orange liquid from the glass in front of me.  I talked with my sister and the people around me.  I decided to go to the 'house' and find my room and look around but I had no clue where the house was.  I still got up I needed to get away from all the people.  I walked out from the enchanted room and looked around aimlessly.
    
    "You look lost." A voice came from behind me.  I turned around and was greeted by the tall muscular blonde.
    
    "Yeah just a little I have no clue where I am..."  I was a little 
    
    Embarrassed and looked down at my shoes.
    
    "Hey don't go doing that!" He said as he lifted my head with his figure. "Heh no worries I am in your house I can show you where everything is well of course you have to be on my good side." He said with a smirk on his face.  I laughed a little and looked right into his steel gray eyes.
    
    "Come on Draco I think I'm on your good side by the way you made everyone trade seats with you and you o happen end up right next to me." I gave him a mocking smile.
    
    "True I guess you win."
    
    "YAY!!!"
    
                He showed me where everything was that i 'really' needed to know.  When we 
    
    Got to the 'house' he said the password and went in and sat down on the 
    
    Green couch in front of the fire, while i went to go look around Tiffa and my room.
    
    "I'm going to go to the library for a while." I said to Draco as i came down the stairs.
    
    "Okay I'm going to stay here and think and be warm at the same time." He looked at me and smiled i had on a guys sweat shirt with Dragons all over 
    
    It.
    
    "Yea yea yea so what I'm cold big deal... Amazing your thinking about a red dragon you saw the other night in the tower." i turned back around a stuck my tongue out.
    
    "Whoa how the hell did you know that?!" He asked looking at me with 
    
    Confusion.  I pointed to my head and then to his and left him there to try to figure out what i meant.
    
                I walked into the Library and found Tiffa reading a book on one of the couches.
    
    "HEY!!!" I yelled from the door.
    
    "SHhhHhHHhH" It was Hermione 'grr'
    
    "What?"
    
    "Just because you have the hottest guy in school doesn't mean you can do what ever!"
    
    "Okay listen I do like Draco yes but I don't 'have' him and you know what? I was just saying 'hey' to my sister! And from what i can tell from your fucked up mind is that you're jealous of me because I 'have' Draco.  Now i don't think I did anything wrong and what that means is that you have NO FUCKING RIGHT TO ITCH AT ME!!! It's not my fault that i am more social than you!" she just looked at me her face turning red from rage.
    
    "Bitch!!!" she yelled and swung her fist at my face i didn't even flinch i 
    
    Caught her fist before it hit me and twisted her arm back till she had tears coming from her eyes.
    
    "Thanks!!" I yelled as she ran out of the room.  I turned around and people were shooting me daggers and others were laughing and clapping and some were totally clue less.
    
    "Hey Evee!" my sister yelled with a laugh.
    
    "Hey! Guess I hurt her feelings."
    
    "Well hell yeah!!!"
    
                I got up and went to find a book about dragons and the mind.  I soon found one and decided to take it back to my room and read it there.
    
                I walked into my room all my posters moving around mostly dragons. I noticed a piece of parchment on my bed and a beautiful snake in a cage on my Nightstand.
    
    "Well aren't you pretty." I said as i picked it up gingerly and let it wrap itself around my arm.
    
    "Who are you from?" I opened the parchment and read it aloud
    
    "Evee,
    
                HEY! Hope you like the snake his name is fang how ironic.  Anyway I heard about what you did to Granger good job! I think she was getting on every ones nerves but no one would say it to her face How's your sister I haven't seen her since the feast I hope well see you in the Morn.
    
                D.C
    
    p.s. Pansey is not a threat to you i saw the way you were looking at her she gets on every ones nerves."
    
    I smiled and looked at the snake "Fang!" I sat him down on my bed as i put the parchment on my nightstand.
    
    "Hopefully Tiffa will like you well even if she doesn't your mine."
    
                The next morning I woke up by the annoying ring in my alarm clock.
    
    "Tiffa must already be at breakfast." I got ready and walked down to the great hall.  I saw my sister talking to Harry who looked pissed and pointing to me but a soft smile spread across his face when Tiffa hugged him.  I smiled brightly and sat down next to Draco.
    
                I was sitting in advanced potions with Draco and what was sapost to be Tiffa. I looked around when i heard the door bust open to a yelling Harry.
    
    "EVEE!!!EVEE!!!"
    
    "WHAT?"
    
    "Your sister Tiffa she passed out she's in you dorm room!!!"
    
    Draco looked at me with a flash of concern in his eyes as i ran out after Harry passing him and right into my dorm room.
    
    A/n: please r/r we would really like it but if you don't like OC then o-well because we are just doing this for common fun....


End file.
